


Prom night

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Eponine aren’t really looking forward to prom night because they both have trouble getting or keeping their dates. But maybe, maybe this prom night will not be as bad for them as they both think it’s going to be…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom night

“You need to get your ass over here _right now._ ”

Eponine wasn’t often in tears, so when she was, it was usually something serious. Grantaire jumped up from his bed and quickly put a hoodie on while rushing towards the garage. The saddle of his bike almost fell apart when he sat down on it – honestly, there were not much pieces left of his bike that were actually in touch – and he cycled faster than he’d done in a while. When he arrived at the Thénardier’s house, he didn’t even bother to greet Eponine’s parents and walked into her bedroom without knocking.

Eponine lay on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow and her shoulders shocking slowly. Grantaire closed his eyes in pain by the sight of this and carefully sat down on the bed, brushing her hair.

“What happened?”

Eponine didn’t even look up from the pillow and with great effort, Grantaire could hear her whispering: “He ditched me for Cosette.”

“He – what? Fucking Pontmercy!” Grantaire didn’t even need to ask who she was talking about; of course this was about Marius. He forced Eponine to turn around and when she looked at him, she started to cry even more so he pulled her in a tight hug, shushing her. “That filthy bastard doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” He kissed her hair and then said: “This is low, even for Marius. He told you he would go to prom with you.”

“I was _so_ happy that he actually said yes,” Eponine sobbed into Grantaire’s shoulder, wetting his hoodie completely. “I should’ve known it was too good to be true.”

Grantaire kept cradling her for minutes and simply hold her without saying anything, until he finally felt her calming down. Eponine rarely ever let herself go in front of others, so he knew this was hurting her very deeply. He patiently waited for her to take some deep breaths and to wipe away the tears.

“Okay. Done. No more crying.” She patted his shoulder. “Sorry for wetting your hoodie.”

“More than okay,” Grantaire replied with a smile he only used when he was with Eponine. “You know what, let’s settle this.” He took her hand. “Eponine Thénardier, do you want to go to prom with me tonight?”

Eponine stared at him, her eyes still red.

“Yeah, well, since none of us actually managed to get a date…” He saw Eponine flinch and immediately regretted his choice of words. “… why not going there together?”

Eponine suddenly widened her eyes and slapped her forehead. “Of course! You were going to ask Enjolras today! How did it go?!”

Grantaire moaned in agony. “Don’t even get me started.”

“Please tell me.”

A deep sigh left Grantaire’s mouth and he shook his head in disbelief. “I asked Enjolras if he wanted to go together tonight –” He ignored Eponine’s gasp and continued: “– and his response was that we should all go together because we already arranged the transport.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Eponine sighed and rolled her eyes. “Did he even what you meant by asking him that?”

Grantaire shook his head and then stood up. “Whatever. I should’ve known too that it was good to be true to even think Enjolras would say yes to a question like that.” He grabbed Eponine’s hand and pulled her up from the bed. “Come on, you should be getting ready. I’ll see you at Combeferre’s around eight.” He kissed her cheek and then left the house, feeling weirdly empty and, even though he hated to admit it, actually sad.

 

“Jehan! Where’s my bow tie?! I swear, it was here a second ago!”

Courfeyrac’s shrieking coming from the bathroom made Enjolras cringe, while Jehan simply smiled and got up from the bed to look around the room. Enjolras watched Jehan picking up the bow tie from the desk and bringing it over to the bathroom to hand it to his boyfriend.

“No – don’t come in! You can’t see me before I’m ready! Let Enjolras bring it here!”

“I’m busy,” Enjolras called back, even though that wasn’t completely true; he had brought his study books over to Courfeyrac’s since he was forced to be there while the boy was getting ready – why he’d actually given in was a complete mystery to him too – and now he tried to read something while ignoring the two boys bickering through a closed bathroom door.

When Jehan came back to Courfeyrac’s bedroom, he shrugged at Enjolras and then said: “Maybe we should be putting on our suits as well. We have to be at Combeferre’s in an hour.”

“How long do you actually need to put on a suit?” Enjolras asked while raising an eyebrow. Jehan laughed, but that quickly faded away when Courfeyrac started whining again because apparently, _‘his hair was a fucking mess’._ Enjolras moaned and finally put away his books because this wasn’t going to work.

“So…” Jehan started while dropping down on the bed and studying Enjolras intensely with his sparkling eyes, “why don’t you have a date tonight?”

Enjolras frowned. “Is it necessary to bring a date to prom?”

“Did no one ask you?” Jehan wondered and he seemed a bit confused.

“Not really, no.”

“But…” Jehan started but then he shut his mouth again, now also frowning.

“But what?”

“I thought Grantaire was going to ask you.”

Enjolras let out a laugh. _“Grantaire?”_

“Didn’t he?”

Enjolras opened his mouth to tell Jehan that he should stop being ridiculous, but then he remembered that afternoon, where Grantaire had rushed after Enjolras while he was leaving school. Grantaire had been kind of restless and he had asked something about prom tonight. But Grantaire hadn’t actually asked Enjolras out, had he?

“Well…”

“Oh no, Enjolras! He _did_ ask you, didn’t he?” Jehan hid his face in his hands and shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize he was asking you out…”

“What’s going on in there?” Courfeyrac shouted from the bathroom. “Who asked who out?”

Both boys in the bedroom ignored him and Enjolras didn’t know how to react for a moment. Then he said: “But… why though?”

Jehan straightened up now and looked Enjolras directly in the eye. “Have you got any idea how much courage it has cost Grantaire to actually ask you out? He’s been wanting to ask you since forever! God, I’m sorry Enjolras, but you can be so stupid sometimes.”

Enjolras was thoroughly confused and needed a moment to think this all through. He got up from the chair he’d claimed and walked to the living room, where he restlessly started pacing up and down, ignoring Courfeyrac’s screams about wanting to know what was going on.

 

Grantaire hated this prom already. Of course you had to attend, because it was just pathetic to skip prom, but at the moment, he hated it. Yes, it would eventually become a great evening when they were there with their friends and there would be lots of booze, but still. It would be so much greater if Grantaire actually could go with the man he desperately wanted to go with.

He had been questioning for weeks if he would actually ask Enjolras out for prom. About everyone knew about the massive crush Grantaire had developed on Enjolras through the few years they’d known each other; everyone, except Enjolras himself. They had been fighting a lot less lately though and Enjolras appeared to actually like his company, so that made Grantaire consider doing this. Eponine had told him he could at least try and so he’d tried to, this afternoon. But he should’ve known that Enjolras would be completely oblivious to all of this; the moment he told Grantaire to just go all together pretty much shattered Grantaire’s heart. He hadn’t shown this to Enjolras and simply nodded before turning around and leaving as fast as he could.

And now Grantaire was getting ready for a night he wasn’t exactly looking forward to. He’d put on his suit a few minutes ago and was currently brushing his teeth while looking at his watch; of course he was getting late. Eponine would kill him if he was going to be much later. As he sighed and kept on brushing, the doorbell suddenly rang. He raised his eyebrow at himself in the mirror and spit out some of the toothpaste, and then rushed off the stairs to the front door with the toothbrush still in his mouth. When he opened the door, the toothbrush almost dropped to the ground because his mouth actually fell open a little bit.

“I was hoping you’d still be home,” Enjolras said.

Grantaire could only stare. Enjolras looked beyond beautiful in the suit that fit around his body precisely and with his hair looking casual and the bow tie around his neck. He looked a bit uncomfortable though.

“Whatcha doin’ here?” Grantaire mumbled, trying not to spit toothpaste onto Enjolras and suddenly feeling very ridiculous in his oversized suit and with hair undone.

“I, eh… Can I come in?”

Grantaire stepped aside and closed the door behind him. He gestured Enjolras to sit down and then pointing at his toothbrush before he quickly left the living room for the bathroom. He cleaned his mouth and stared at himself in the mirror. What the hell was Enjolras doing here? He got himself ready as soon as possible and when he finally thought he looked at least a tiny bit decent, he walked back into the living room, where Enjolras quickly stood up and walked towards him.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. “I think I might have misunderstood your question earlier today.”

Grantaire bit his lip and tried to not look away while blushing.

“Sorry about that. So…” Enjolras scratched his hair awkwardly and then said: “I will go to prom with you, if you’d still like to go with me.”

 

“Where the hell _are_ they?”

“I understand Grantaire being late, but _Enjolras?”_

It was chaos at Combeferre’s house. All of their friends were there already – except for Marius and Cosette, because he’d wanted to do it properly and took her on his own or something like that – and they were all itching to go, but two of the friends were still not there. Eponine rolled her eyes as she watched the clock in Combeferre’s living room again and just when she was about to get her phone to try and get hold of Grantaire for the millionth time, Joly called: “I think they’re here!”

A couple of them looked at each other a bit confused when Joly said ‘they’, but there was no time to actually think about it, because the back door had opened and Grantaire and Enjolras entered the living room together. Grantaire was blushing heavily and Enjolras looked like he didn’t really know what was going on, but he wasn’t able to hide a tiny smile. The room fell completely silent while everyone watched them in awe.

“How is it even possible to get ditched by two different dates on the same day?” Eponine then grumbled and that seemed to bring everybody back to life.

“You did it!” Jehan was almost in tears while Courfeyrac flung Grantaire around his neck to congratulate him and Bahorel and Bossuet whistled loudly.

“We should really be going now,” Feuilly eventually said, when everyone had calmed down slightly, “or they’ll be out of booze before we actually arrive.”

The last comment really helped. In a couple of minutes, they were all crammed together in two cars and soon they arrived at their school, where loud music already sounded through the street. Excitedly, they all walked to the doors. Grantaire left Enjolras for a moment to accompany Eponine, who was looking absolutely stunning in her navy blue cocktail dress and black high heels. She’d pinned up her hair and wore a necklace that their friends had gotten her for her last birthday.

“Have I already mentioned that you look beautiful?”

Eponine smiled and squeezed his hand. “Why ,thank you. I’m happy for you, R. You’re going to have a great night with Enjolras, I can feel it.”

“Hey, I’m still your date too.”

Eponine grinned. “Get back to your real date before I ditch you.”

Apparently Grantaire wasn’t the only one who thought Eponine looked beautiful tonight. Combeferre had now walked up towards her and after a hesitating look at her, he offered her his arm. Surprised, Eponine took it while entering the building.

Enjolras didn’t say much when they put away their coats and entered the party, which was already in full swing. The dance floor was crowded, the chairs at the sides of the room were all taken by couples making out or by people who looked angry at their dates dancing with someone else and the people behind the bar were busy with the orders. Grantaire felt a massive smile entering his face and carefully took the hand of Enjolras, who looked a bit surprised but didn’t pull away.

Courfeyrac squealed, took Jehan’s hand and before anyone could blink, they disappeared into the dancing crowd. Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel and Feuilly followed soon after; Combeferre shot Eponine a questioning look and she happily took his hand before leading him onto the dance floor as well.

“Well…” Grantaire said when they were the only ones left. They were still holding hands, both too afraid to pull back.

“Shall we go dance as well?” Enjolras didn’t look him in the eye while asking and even in the darkness, you could see his cheeks flushing slightly.

Grantaire widened his eyes, not believing if he’d heard that right. But before he could think twice, he grinned and pulled Enjolras to the dance floor with him. Just as they entered the dance floor, the music changed from an up-tempo song to a quite slow one. Enjolras rolled his eyes at the irony but let Grantaire softly grab his waist and actually noticed how much he enjoyed this.

“Do you regret your decision to have me as a date already?” Grantaire asked, his eyes twinkling and his face closer than before.

“I don’t,” Enjolras answered truthfully while taking Grantaire’s hand in his own.

“Good.”

They were slow dancing along to the music and after a while, Grantaire put his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. He couldn’t feel happier than he did right now, especially when Enjolras leaned his cheek against Grantaire’s curls.

“Strange how this doesn’t even feel weird,” he heard Enjolras mumbling after a few seconds, so he simply smiled into Enjolras’ shoulder.

“I’m glad you finally realize.”

Over Enjolras’ shoulder, he saw Eponine and Combeferre dancing close to them and when Eponine caught his eye, she bit her lip to restrain a massive grin. He winked at her and they both instantly knew they were thinking the same: this was going to be a better prom night than they’d ever expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I don't know what to think about this. But I've been studying all day and I was starting to get pretty sick of it, so I wanted to write a drabble.
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy this!


End file.
